dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Literature Club Battle Royale
Literature Club Battle Royale is an upcoming DBX by ZackAttackX. Description An inter-series matchup! Sayori, Natsuki, Monika and Yuri are all at odds - who lives to write another day? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Literature Clubroom - Doki Doki Literature Club. (Cue Doki Doki Literature Club! OST - Poem Panic!) Things were spiraling out of control in the Literature Club - what started with the simple question of "who should ______ help with the festival preparations?" had escalated to the point where each member was verbally attacking the other, calling each other out on their shortcomings. "Seriously, I don't get what the hell's wrong with you, Yuri. It's as if every time someone so much as mentions ______'s name, you're ready to wring their neck!" Natsuki snapped. "Pfft. Well, perhaps that's just because I'm worried that if he spends too much time with you, you may end up dragging him down to your level!" Yuri snapped back. The two continued to bicker among themselves until Sayori stepped in. "Uh, guys? Don't you think we have bigger fish to fry?" Yuri smirked. "Hear that, Natsuki? Bigger fish." Enraged, Natsuki clenched her fists and slammed them on her desk. "Shut the fuck up, the pair of you!!!" she screamed. Monika rolled her eyes. "Oh, for Pete's sake. Look, how about I just get ______ to help me instead. Maybe it'll shut you all up." she snapped. Yuri was quick to respond. "There it is again. You're so hellbent on keeping ______ away from everyone else." This time, Sayori responded. "Not to be 'that' guy, but don't you think that's a bit hypothetical coming from you?" Yuri glared at Sayori, and Natsuki re-entered the fray. "If you meant hypo''critical'', then you're right. But that also makes you a hypocrite. You're the one who constantly nags him to walk you home everyday. Are you that incapable of walking home by yourself?" (Cue "Delete Me" -̗̝̘̞͔͛̐͒͂̃́̚͡ Doki Doki Literature Club!̀̓͝ Song b̠̮̘̪͖̦̒̒̓͐͂͌͌̒̇͠y NateWantsToBattle) The arguments continued for a good few minutes until in a fit of rage, Yuri drew a pocket knife from her uniform, Natsuki grabbed an empty tray, Sayori grabbed a nearby stapler and Monika snatched a nearby pair of scissors. Without a second thought, Natsuki and Yuri went for each other, leaving Sayori and Monika to duke it out. Yuri attempted a stab to Natsuki's gut, which the tsundere blocked with her tray and pushed Yuri's arm down, proceeding to headbutt her. Yuri stumbled back, but regained her composure moderately quickly as Natsuki raised her tray overhead. Yuri slashed for Natsuki's stomach, but Natsuki was able to smack Yuri's arms down in time with the tray, causing the yandere to drop her knife on the floor. Instinctively, Yuri retaliated with her own headbutt, sending Natsuki tumbling into some tables. As the battle between the tsundere and the yandere was going on, Sayori and Monika were also duking it out. Sayori threw her stapler at Monika, who leaned out of the way, allowing the stapler to smash into the wall. While Monika was distracted, Sayori rushed behind Monika and wrapped her arm around Monika's neck, strangling her. Monika kicked Sayori in the shin three times, causing her to loosen her grip. The club president immediately spun around and slashed at Sayori's chest. She missed as Sayori bounced back, but Monika pursued, stabbing at Sayori again. Sayori grabbed Monika's stabbing arm and twisted it, which forced Monika to drop her scissors. She then kicked Monika's midsection before punting her in the face with a powerful kick. Sayori then tried to throw Monika into Yuri, but the president countered, and it was Sayori who was launched into her instead. Yuri shoved Sayori off her and this sparked a fight between the two. Meanwhile, Natsuki had recovered and grabbed a broken table leg and prepared to fight Monika. Sayori swung for Yuri's face with a hard hook, which Yuri blocked with a raised arm. With her free arm, Yuri then punched Sayori repeatedly in the face, then attempted a running axehandle. Sayori ducked this, instead knocking Natsuki down. The tsundere landed hard on her back, and Sayori grabbed Yuri's knife from the floor. Before being able to retaliate, Sayori covered Yuri's mouth with her free hand and stabbed Yuri twice in the gut and once in the heart. Yuri's muffled screams quickly silenced as she dropped to the ground in front of Natsuki, lifeless. YURI ELIMINATED BY SAYORI Natsuki screamed as Yuri's corpse filled her vision. She clasped her hand over her mouth, resisting the urge to vomit. She tried to crawl away, though Monika wasn't having it. She stormed over to Natsuki, dazing Sayori with a punch on the way and grabbed her by the collar. The president then stepped on Natsuki's arm, causing her to drop the table leg, which Monika retrieved. But before she could do anything, Sayori recovered and grabbed Monika from behind, throwing her into a nearby shelf. Monika landed with a crash and Sayori went after her again, giving her little time to respond. While the two duked it out, Natsuki began to pick herself up, propping herself up against a table that managed to survive the carnage. The battle between Sayori and Monika continued towards the back of the classroom. Monika threw Sayori into the closet door and attempted to spear her through it. Sayori sidestepped and the club president bounced off the door. Sayori then opened the door and slammed it into Monika, knocking her down. As Sayori approached her again, Monika kicked her in the shin, causing her to drop to one knee. Monika gathered herself, but did not expect Natsuki to rush in and start attacking her, punching and kicking her repeatedly. The tsundere then grabbed Monika by the throat and threw her into the tables. She then turned her attention to Sayori, who had managed to steady herself. The tsundere ran at Sayori and swung for her face, but only connected with a raised arm. Sayori then headbutted Natsuki and unloaded with punches of her own, wearing the tsundere down. Natsuki raised her arms in defense and tackled Sayori to the ground and began to wail away on her with thumps and punches (like a Lou Thesz Press). Sayori raised her leg and pushed Natsuki off with it, sending her tumbling. She gathered herself, but noticed Monika looking right at her, smirking. >os.remove("characters/sayori.chr") Sayori's eyes widened as she began to feel immense pain all over her body. She screamed out in agony as she faded away. sayori.chr deleted successfully. "Ahaha! Why didn't I think of this before?" Monika said to herself. Natsuki suddenly realised what Monika was up to - if she didn't do something now, she'd be gone too! >os.remove("characters/na Natsuki ran straight for Monika and punched her in the jaw, breaking her focus. The tsundere then punted Monika in the face, knocking her to the ground. Natsuki attempted to stomp on Monika, but the president saw this coming. She grabbed a chair and smacked Natsuki's leg away with it, then threw the chair into her, buying her enough time to pick herself up and attempt to delete again. >os.remove("characters/nats Again, Natsuki wasn't done. She returned the favor and threw the chair back at Monika, causing her to lose focus again. She then grabbed Monika by her arms and swung her towards the windows. The tsundere then grabbed the president by the scruff of her neck and bounced her head off the window repeatedly, causing a gash to appear on her forehead. Monika then swung for Natsuki again, smacking her in the face with a powerful left hook, dazing her. The president then hoisted Natsuki into the air by her blazer and headbutted her in the face, breaking her nose before throwing her over the debris of broken desks and chairs, where she landed next to Yuri's body. "This time, you're a goner!" Monika promised. Natsuki was running out of time and out of options. She looked around desperately for an answer, then spotted the knife impaled in Yuri's heart. Again resisting the urge to vomit, Natsuki removed the knife from the corpse and took aim at Monika - she only had one shot at this, it had to be a good one! With all her strength, Natsuki launched the knife Monika's way. >os.remove("characters/natsuki.ch SPLAT Bullseye! The blade of the knife entered Monika's right eye, causing blood to spew everywhere. Monika remained stood up for a few seconds before dropping to her knees and falling forward, the knife impaling deeper into her face, confirming her death. Natsuki collapsed onto a chair and buried her face in her hands. Not long after, the tears began to fall. Now she had nothing. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:Battle Royales Category:Battle of the Waifus Themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights